Last December
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Llegó acompañado de lluvias torrenciales y nubes negras que amenazaban con cargar de electricidad el cielo, con los dedos de las manos entumecidos y los dientes castañeteando. Tenía el cabello más largo, mojado y pegado a facciones cada vez más afiladas" YAOI, twincest, Saga/Kanon, UA, PG-13. Por el Twinfest 2012 de Saint Seiya Yaoi.


**Título:** Last December

**Resumen: ****_"_**_Llegó acompañado de lluvias torrenciales y nubes negras que amenazaban con cargar de electricidad el cielo, con los dedos de las manos entumecidos y los dientes castañeteando. Tenía el cabello más largo, mojado y pegado a facciones cada vez más afiladas"_

**Clasificación: P**G-13 supongo

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno! (eso es lo que hago, hacer trampa por brillitos, shut up) Y lo baboso. En serio. Muy baboso.

**Tipo: **Angst muy leve (en realidad, no sé que escribí xDDD)

**Palabras:** 1660 apróx.

**Pareja Principal: **Saga x Kanon

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Beta: **mi ausencia de verguenza

**Razón: **Twinfest 2013 + **Seasons S/K Challenge (Invierno)**

**Comentarios adicionales:** Claramente quería escribir algo mucho más angst pero contra el tiempo no puedo u.ú Me demoro millones en escribir angst y pues...los brillitos. Perdón, de corazón.

* * *

**_Last December._**

Cuando Saga abre los ojos, sólo oye las gotas de lluvia repicando en el techo y las ventanas siendo azotadas sin piedad por ráfagas de un viento enfurecido, que no tiene intenciones de amainar.

Su primer pensamiento evoca a Eolo y rápidamente recuerda el trabajo sobre mitología griega que tiene que entregar en dos días y del que aún no tiene ni el título. Descubre que ha pateado las frazadas cuando una corriente de aire frío le eriza la piel del estómago y gruñe, jalando las mantas y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, hasta meter la nariz debajo, intentando darle calor.

Refriega la cara contra la tela y suspira cansado, segundos antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa y sentarse de golpe en la cama. Está desnudo. Y reconoce sin dificultad alguna el aroma que impregna sus sábanas. Las mantas revueltas en el lado contrario y la falta de calor en esa parte de la cama le indican que han pasado al menos un par de horas desde que Kanon se levantase. Acompañando el ritmo acelerado que marcan las gotas de lluvia contra la lata, las imágenes de aquella tarde caen una a una, rápidamente seguidas por latidos igual de atolondrados.

Era la primera vez que veía a Kanon en meses y no se dio cuenta, hasta que lo vio en su puerta luciendo cansado y ojeroso, de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

En esta ocasión, tardó más de lo común en regresar.

Con el pasar de los años, su gemelo cada vez intentaba atrasar más y más el retorno y Saga había notado que mientras más lo hacía, peor era el estado en que llegaba. Sagradamente, apenas días de empezada la temporada de lluvias, su hermano aparecía en su pórtico buscando un lugar donde refugiarse. Buscando desesperadamente esconderse de los fantasmas del pasado en un lugar que siempre había sido seguro…con él. Sin embargo, desde hacía casi cinco años, Kanon empezó a tardar. Primero tres días, luego una semana. De vez en cuando una llamada rápida, sin querer hacerla, avisando que se había retrasado con un par de clases y que no viajaría hasta dentro de una semana más. Cortaba y Saga no alcanzaba a recriminarle su mentira. En esta ocasión en particular, fue un mes.

Llegó acompañado de lluvias torrenciales y nubes negras que amenazaban con cargar de electricidad el cielo, con los dedos de las manos entumecidos y los dientes castañeteando. Tenía el cabello más largo, mojado y pegado a facciones cada vez más afiladas. A pesar de rehuirle la mirada, Saga pudo distinguir ribetes rojizos en sus ojos. Quiso preguntar, pero previéndolo, Kanon suspiró y murmuró, con voz queda, _'¿Puedo pasar? Tengo frío'_.

Y Saga dio un paso al costado, se mordió la lengua y sintió algo frágil trizarse más allá de lo reparable en su interior. No era la primera vez que había deseado haber estado con su hermano en el naufragio que los había dejado huérfanos hace años y que aún perseguía a Kanon por las noches. No fue la primera vez, y sabía que no sería la última, en la que habría deseado ser más insistente y haber convencido a Kanon de quedarse con él aquel invierno.

Recuerda haber ido por una toalla, preguntando casualmente la razón de su retraso. Cuando regresó, Kanon se había quitado la ropa mojada y se abrazaba el torso, intentando controlar el frío. Saga arrugó la nariz, notando que los huesos de las caderas se le marcaban más que el año pasado. Lo empujó hasta llegar a la chimenea y le arrojó la toalla sobre la cabeza, tratando de absorber el agua que le escurría por los cabellos. Que Kanon no tuviese ni siquiera catarro le asombraba.

Traga pesado antes de recorrer el cuarto en penumbras, buscando algún indicio de su gemelo aún en la casa. Recuerda que ha huido antes. Suelta un suspiro tembloroso cuando piensa que, esta vez, tal vez tengo un poco más de razones para hacerlo.

Sus ojos se detienen en la vieja camiseta sobre una de las sillas del cuarto; se la regaló a Kanon al cumplir los diecisiete y a pesar de lo roída y gastada que se encuentra tras seis años de uso continuo, éste se niega a deshacerse de ella. Ahora, Saga sabe la razón. Una sonrisa le surca los labios, pero un sentimiento contrariado le aprieta el pecho. Frunce las cejas haciendo memoria.

Saga había dado un paso de más mientras le secaba el cabello a Kanon, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, y entonces, todo había dado un giro radical. Sintió las manos de Kanon adherirse a su cintura casi con miedo. Notó sus labios separados en un suspiro tembloroso, la nuez de la garganta subir y bajar y oyó su voz derrotada bajo la toalla y tras mechones desordenados.

— Estoy cansado, Saga — las manos de Saga se detuvieron apenas oyó la voz de su gemelo así, débil y apesadumbrada — Ya no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Apartó los cabellos del rostro de Kanon y dejó caer la toalla hasta sus hombros. El rostro acongojado del menor lo puso en alerta casi de inmediato.

— De la misma manera que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora — contestó, asumiendo que hablaban de lo mismo hasta que oyó una carcajada amarga, carente de intención, abandonar la boca de su hermano. Lo vio agitar la cabeza negando.

— Te prometo que he tratado de alejarme — murmuró Kanon y Saga tuvo el repentino deseo de abofetearlo y decirle que dejase de hablar estupideces. La mano que subía y bajaba por su costado lo distrajo — Pero no puedo. Saga, no puedo. Este es el único lugar dónde me siento más seguro y…

Saga supo de inmediato que cuando Kanon decía _'este lugar'_ se refería a él, allí dónde estaba, a un palmo de distancia.

— No tienes idea de cómo te necesito pero no quiero lastimarte. ¡Santo cielo, sé que voy a hacerlo! Y no toleraría perderte a ti también…

En un segundo, Kanon escupió más palabras de las que había dicho en los últimos tres años y Saga se quedó perplejo. Y ligeramente asustado.

— ¿Qué estás…?

— Te quiero, Saga. Y ya no sé qué hacer con esto.

Así como supo de inmediato que antes se había estado refiriendo a él y no al hogar que había construido en el último tiempo, Saga supo casi enseguida, gracias al rostro abochornado y acomplejado de Kanon, que el cariño al que se refería distaba mucho de ser fraternal. Se le atoró el corazón en la garganta. Trató de encontrar palabras para responder pero no supo dónde hallarlas. No tenía sentido. Sobre todo, no tenía sentido que no le causara asombro en absoluto.

Lo tuvo cuando el rostro de Kanon mutó a una expresión de pánico, como si recién entendiese lo que acababa de confesar, y se apresuraba en soltar la camiseta de Saga y retroceder como si quisiese desvanecerse en el aire. Ahora, horas después, Saga supone que la misma expresión de pánico debe haberse adueñado de su rostro cuando lo sintió alejarse.

Agita la cabeza y se detiene en ese recuerdo.

En sus manos aferrándose a las caderas de Kanon, impidiéndole arrancar. En su nariz torpe estrellándose con una similar, ligeramente más torcida a la derecha. En sus labios calientes adueñándose de otros más fríos y tensos. En su lengua reclamando independencia y saliendo a conquistar territorios extraños. En los ojos sorprendidos que se esconden tras parpados pesados que se cierran con fuerza. En la mano que se planta en su pecho, quemándole de pronto la piel y que luego encuentra un camino hasta su espalda y se enreda en su melena. Se detiene en el recuerdo de otro paso impertinente que acerca sus cuerpos y les hace romper un beso que sabe a prohibido pero que no puede serlo, porque es perfecto.

En menos de cuatro horas, aprendió a conocer a Kanon de nuevo. Memorizó gemidos que nunca pensó desear escuchar. Aprendió caminos sobre su cuerpo que las yemas de sus dedos anhelan volver a recorrer. Grabó su rostro contraído y sus pupilas vidriosas momentos antes de caer en un abismo que nunca presintió venir.

Oye un trueno a la distancia y un segundo después, tira las mantas a un lado, coge un pantalón de pijama y se lo pone casi corriendo. En su carrera fuera de la pieza, encuentra la mochila de Kanon, sus bototos cerca de la chimenea agonizante y el olor a café recién hecho le ataca la nariz. Respira aliviado y frena su carrera. En la sala, encogido en uno de los sillones que dan a la ventana, Kanon mantiene la mirada fija en los vidrios que vibran con el golpe de la tormenta. Pareciera que la desafía. Saga lo llama con voz queda y Kanon apenas voltea a mirarlo. Vuelve a verse temeroso, inseguro de sus reacciones y Saga necesita hacerle saber que no tiene por qué temer.

Otro trueno hace vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies y aunque Kanon trata de controlarlo, da un respingo y trata de pegar más las rodillas al pecho. Saga no sabe si sentir un poco de lástima por su hermano y su pánico a las tormentas; era la principal razón por la que Kanon regresaba cada invierno. Le recordaban demasiado el naufragio. Optó por sentir algo de ternura y mucha esperanza de que aquella razón fuese reemplazada por otra mejor.

— Yo también — susurra, acercándose despacio.

No sabe si es suficiente hasta que los labios de Kanon hacen una mueca, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Cuando está a un brazo de distancia, Kanon ladea el rostro y lo mira ansioso.

— Estoy cansado de seguir huyendo.

Apenas se le oye la voz. Saga se acuclilla a su lado y le aparta el cabello con los dedos.

— Bien — susurra. Asiente para respaldar su respuesta y repite — Bien — enreda los dedos con los de Kanon y apoya su frente contra la de su gemelo — Porque ya no tienes que hacerlo.

**_FIN_**


End file.
